User blog:Wstnwl/Editing the Peaky Blinders Wiki
There is a general structure we follow for editing pages here on the Wiki. I have sorted this guide into parts for easier reading. If you have any questions, message me! Wstnwl (talk) 03:57, June 1, 2016 (UTC)Ways Images Images help the Wiki have a nice overall appearance, and make for easier reading of large paragraphs. Most images have a pattern in their naming. For example, and image of Thomas and Grace will be named ThomasGrace1, and then further images of them together will be named ThomasGrace2, ThomasGrace3, etc. To search if an image name already exists, type it into the search menu. The same goes for places. For example, Ada in the library would be named AdaLibrary1, AdaLibrary2, etc. Images of two characters together is as such: eg> CharlieAndCurly1, or CharlieStrongCurly1. Making image titles this way allows them to be sorted easier in the wiki's Gallery of Images. Creating And Deleting Pages If you wish to create a page, first search the Wiki to make sure it doesn't already exist! Be sure to add the appropriate categories to the bottom of that page, as well as infoboxes (for an episode or character), images, and information. If you wish to delete a page, this can only be done by admins, so be sure to contact me. Categories Many, if not all pages on the Wiki have categories at the bottom. Eg> Series 1 Characters, Allies, Status: Alive, Status: Dead, Enemies. You can add a category by selecting at the bottom of the page and typing a new one in. Infoboxes Within each character page is an infobox. It can be edited by clicking it twice in the top right corner. To create a new infobox on a new character's page, look at the top of the editor for "Add Templates" and click that, then select "Character Infobox" (which you will see has been used 30+ times for various character pages. Feel free to edit infoboxes, but remember to add links for things such as "Status:Alive" and Episode #s. Series and Episodes Each Series page and Episode page have specific structures to them. Their infoboxes are called "Infobox Episode" and can be accessed by selecting the Add Templates button, and selecting "Infobox Episode" (which you will see has been used 10+ times, or a similar number.) Each Series page also has summaries of the individual episodes within that series in a chart. Feel free to edit those, but please do not delete anything that is there. Thomas Shelby Thomas's page is the most popular page on the Wiki. This not only means that it is perhaps the most well-edited, but the page that most new members and anons will begin editing. Because Thomas does so many things each Series, his actions have been arranged into tables--what he did during each episode of each series. Please do not delete these tables, as they have a strict format. IF YOU WISH TO EDIT: for example, Episode 1.2, click the edit button and it will send you to the appropriate subpage (Thomas Shelby/Episode 1.2) where you can add information. Also: Thomas Shelby is referred to as Thomas in this Wiki.' If you refer to him as Tommy in your edits, it will eventually be changed to his formal name. ''This is done to keep the Wikia as a formal encyclopedia for all Peaky Blinders related topics. Main Page On the main page, I have finished what was an incomplete character graphic. These were created in adobe photoshop and follow set colour patterns. If you would like me to add a character, leave me a message! Cast Members When exploring the Wiki, you may notice many of the cast members pages have been left empty. This is because they are on the bottom of my list of things to edit, but feel free to add information to them! Family Tree The Shelby Family Tree page is updated with a coded family tree, but I have also been slowly working on a picture-based one using Adobe Photoshop. If you want to make sure I include any missing characters, leave me a message. Where is Everyone? As you may note, we have very few members and even fewer admins. The original founder of this Wiki has been inactive for a long time, but we do still have active admins who work on this site every day! So if you have any questions, don't hesitate to message us. We've been working on this site since it had very few pages and images, and building it from the ground up. Also, our Wiki's Tumblr is exceedingly active so be sure to follow it and spread the word! Becoming an Admin There was previously no rule on how a regular user on this Wiki could become an admin, but as the Wiki gets more popular I feel it is necessary to create one. So, to be considered to become an Admin, you must meet the following requirements: '''Edits Made: ''At least 30''0 edits on the Peaky Blinders Wiki Time Spent: ''You must have been a member of the Peaky Blinders Wiki for at least one week.'' If you meet the requirements listed, message an Admin and request to be promoted. For the admin: the admin must review the user's last 10 edits to make sure that they have been making helpful (not harmful) contributions to the Wiki. To-Do List I have a small To-Do List of my own that I thought I'd share, if you want a place to start helping out with. *Sergeant Moss--missing series 1,2,3 information *Alfie Solomons--series 2 *Charlie Strong--series 2 and 1 *Jeremiah Jesus--what he did during series 1+2, the people he followed for Thomas. *Ada/John/Arthur/Finn/Polly/Johnny Dogs/Isaiah/Charles Shelby/Ruben Oliver/Lizzie Stark--missing what they are up to in Series 3. *Shelby Company Limited--needs info on the Shelby Charity Foundation, perhaps a new page for that. Also add a picture of their money vault from the end of Episode 3.1. *New pages needed for: London, England (And the events that took place here), Brown Opium (describing Thomas's use of it, John's use of it and Danny Whizz Bang's use of it), The Red Right Hand (who they are and what they did). *New character pages: Chinn (prostitute from Series 1), Mr. Zhang (brothel owner from Series 1) I have more on my own document but I'll end this list at that. Pictures I usually take high-quality screenshots on episodes i've downloaded. If you are looking for a specific image from any of the three series, let me know and i'll send you it! I hope this guide helps. It's easier to create an excellent wiki when all the contributors are on the same page. Thanks for helping out! Wstnwl (talk) 03:57, June 1, 2016 (UTC)Ways Category:Blog posts